Love between a princess and fiance
by Yuki hime.126
Summary: So, there's a city X (You don't need to give it a name) who is in bad terms with Osaka, so Osaka decides to get friendly with city X by sending one person, a Japanese boy or girl over to X Country, to get him/her married with Princess Shioon, who is about 21 years old (you can choose the age, though). To make it easier, let's just say City X allows same-sex marriage in royalty,
1. Chapter 1

any one hear of royal fiance . story is written kind of that story line~ /

( its made on request by Yuzu chan and She chose her partner to Shi chi)

So, there's a city X (You don't need to give it a name) who is in bad terms with Osaka, so Osaka decides to get friendly with city X by sending one person, a Japanese boy or girl over to X Country, to get him/her married with Princess Shioon, who is about 21 years old (you can choose the age, though).

To make it easier, let's just say City X allows same-sex marriage in royalty, too.

Its start when the Osaka family decided to send a person chosen by pulling out a paper with a name on it It has to be same age as Princess Shioon, more or less is allowed, so all the much older or younger groups get desserted. Yuzu name just happens to be the one pulled out, so suddenly, shee gets called, and they train her to fit royalty, send her off without telling her anything, to marry her with Princess Shioon

The problem? Shioon and Yuzu hate each other the moment they set their eyes on each other. For the sake of X's city and Osaka , they get forced to marry, and have to deal with marriage, slowly falling hopelessy in love. I want to see how they deal with each other, and for example, Haruto, flirts with the soon-to-be-Queen, princess Shioon, and then Yuzu gets jealous and realizes she doesn't exactly hate that Supid soon to be Queen of The country.

yuki : *.* so i decided to make it little loved and fight XD bear with me

Rated M for explicit language and adult themes that will come later in the story. This is also Yuri, which is girlxgirl, so if it does not suit to your tastes then what are you still doing here reading this? You have been warned =.= ok?

~start~

Yuzu Al was busy sitting on her living room couch munching on some rice crackers as she watched the morning news. It was a Saturday, Maiko and kuiko were out and her mom and dad were working, so she had the whole house to herself.

"-and so we are now picking the candidate to wed the princess of City X!"

' this is the event that Maiko and Ruiko were so hypered up about,' Yuzu mused to herself as she grabbed her cup of green tea. sHe had just taken a sip of her drink from the mug, when they announced the result.

"Yuzu AL ! Congratulations, you are chosen to marry Princess Shioon of City X!"

And she ended up spitting it out and into a coughing fit. Did she hear right? No. It can't be. Out of everyone in stupid osaka, her name was picked out! This had to be some kind of sick joke. Marry a princess ? What a fairytale!

"Yuzu Al ,if you are listening to this program right now, please come to the address on the screen!"

Just then the door flew open so abruptly that it made Yuzu jump in her shocked state. She quickly whipped her head around to face two brunettes, who had big grins on their mugs. Then everything after that happened so quickly, too quickly.

"Oh, Yuzu neechan we are so happy for you! You get to marry a princess! How lovely!"

"Happy….nee….lucky." (I'm happy for you, yuchanxD You're so lucky.)

Ruiko started packing a duffle bag for Yuzu as Maiko began spinning her in circles in her room. Yuzu was too dazed and confused to have done anything in protest. But as they were dragging her out the house and down the streets of Osaka ,She sighed dont even know what going to happened next in her life.

"Wait- Why must I go and marry this princess? I refuse! Let me go Ruiko ,Maiko! How could you just send your big Sister off to marriage! Plus I'm still underage to marry," Yuzu dug her heels into the concrete making the twin stumble. They tried pulling the yuzu and it turned into a mini, but a strainful, tug of war.

"Yuzu nee chan, don't you want to marry a princess? I bet she's handsome ,beautiful so prince-like! Here's your chance on being a princess! So stop struggling," Maiko huffed as she gave a strong tug on one of Yuzu's wrist, making her slide a few inches toward their original direction. Yuzu face scrunched up at the thought.

"Like hell I do! Also.. i want to marry a prince n-not a princess why me..?" Yuzu struggles trying not to move away from her direction.

~mean while on other side~

Shioon was standing before the court members. After Shioon's father ran away from the royal life, along with her mother, the court has been controlling City X. Being the oldest Sister , Shioon was destined to take the throne at the earliest age possible because The king had the song but he was only 18 not able to take over his father throne. Which just so happens to be when she turns 21, the minimum age for her to marry, which she had just recently, came about. In order for her to completely take the throne though, she must have a queen or king. Which is exactly what the court had just informed the eldest Princess Shioon.

"Shioon-sama, you know as much as we do, that you need a spouse in order for you to take the throne," the head of the court stated matter-of-factly. She scowled as she clenched and unclenched her fist. Those on the council that feared the princess-soon-to-be-Queen, shrunk further into their seats. '' What you...say...!'' She glares at them.

"What if I don't want to be Queen! Hell, Shiro would be more fitting to be king than me. Wait- Never mind, I don't want you forcing my little brother to an arranged marriage. Damn," Shioon could feel her head pound. This was so messing her up, she didn't want shiro to burden the duties of being king, though he would be exceptionally be better at it than Shioon. But she didn't want to marry out of duty or custom either.

she glowered at the court members, excluding maya. She looked like she was choosing to either be angry at the court or worry for Shioon. She had enough, she knew it was childish but she stormed away and stomped down the halls of the courthouse to her path towards the mansion.

"Shioon? What's the matter," as Shioon reach closer to her room, Ry, one of the butlers, was standing next to her door. Shee felt a little more relieved as she saw the man came into her view. Despite Ry being her butler she looked on to him as more of a best friend.

"Ah, Ry-san. A lot of stuff just got dropped down on me at the courthouse," she let out a sigh. Her expression turned troubled as she kept his gaze down on the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it, I've got time. And I can ask Rei-chan to bring some milk and sweets," Ry grinned as Shioon perked up at the sound of sweets.

"Well, I guess just a little would be ok," Shioon said embarrassingly as Ry lead them into her rather large room. Ry just chuckled at the princess as he whipped out his cell to call said maid

~yuzu side~ ( dont beee sad yuzu chan ..)

And so here she was, being dumped by her younger sisters, to learn to be a 'queen' fit for this so-called-princess. shee cursed at all the Godly beings she could think of for her misfortune, not that she believed in them anyways. Yuzu focused more on the Queen assistant appearance, rather than what was coming out of her mouth, rules and procedures . This girl seemed to be roughly about her age, Long silky black hair, chocolate orbs that were so serious, and at least a good 6cm taller than her

"-and so you must learn all this in a little less under a month, please." said by the assistand

And at that, a good pound of books were set in front of her . she paid no attention to the books gestured in front of her, and stared intently at the assistant.

"W-what?" said yuzu while gulps and stares at the looks while holding book

"Your name. You've never told me your name," Yuzu lazily grinned as the girl seemed taken back and flushed.

"My name is Ayato but...it's ayato yi. you can call me ''yi'

"Ayato...Then I'll call you yi chan~" Yuzu smirk as she took in ayato's speechless demeanor. she giggled to herself as she superficially looked through the stacks of books. she hummed to herself as she sat the books off to the sides.

'' Ne, yi chan''~ said Yuzu placing book on the sides of table

"Please, I wish to not be called by that." said the maid

"Aw, but it's cute. And what a formal speech pattern you have. Don't be uptight, you can speak normally," Yuzu took in Ayato's expression, which only made her giggle even more.

"Anyways what if I told you I could learn all this," Yuzu made a dramatic gesture towards her lesson books, "In just a week." she smirk

"...Eh?" Ayato blink on what yuzu said.

~ shioon's side~ xD / ( bear with me)

"Aww man, I'm sorry to hear that Shioon," Ry muttered sincerely as he and rei patted and rubbed her shoulder, Shioon took in the comfort that her friends gave her. After a while there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Shioon muttered loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Ayato entered with yui right behind her, "Ayato, yui, what's up?"

[I was worried about you! Shioon, I'm sorry, I tried to reason with the others but...].

Shioon offered the headless fairy a small smile, "I know you must have tried, yui."

Ayato had not once lifted her gaze from the floor. Shioon had caught this and questioned it, "Ayato, are you not feeling well? You look dazed."

Ayato jumped at the sudden attention she had drawn, cheeks a bright pink in embarrassment. Shee cleared her throat before speaking as to not embarrass herself further if she stuttered.

"I've met your soon-to-be-queen and fiancé." she said as she look at the princess Shioon.

"...What- What was she like?" said the princess Shioon with showing little curiousty in her voice. ''tell me.''

"she...'' Ayato looks down wondring how to describe

Shioon stared dumbly at the maid. After a minute her jaw slowly dropped her mouth forming something similar to an 'o'. It's not like she had anything against females or bi's. But what with the way people were saying 'princess' and 'queen', she assumed her fiancé was a girl, "So what was shelike?"

Ayato ran her hand through her hair before dragging it back down her face. Her eyes looked anywhere but to Shioon, cheeks reddening, she muttered under his breath, "she...was very beautiful."

Shioon's eyes widened as Ayto fidgeted under everyone's thought about the statement. Hearing this from Ayato was quite surprising, and she trusts the maid to have a good judgment and taste. So Shioon nodded, seeming to inwardly agree that this person must indeed be a true beauty.

"I'm sure she is," Shioon said without a trace of sarcasm and allowed a small smile to grace her features before frowning, "But I still don't like this."

~next day~

"Excellent Yuzu chan. Your etiquette is beyond what I would have expected." said Ayato smiles.

"yi chan, you would doubt me that much. I read that stupid book you gave me and despite my average family status, I have quite a taste for classy meals. Expensive too~" Yuzu grinned as Ayato frowned upon hearing the little nick name she gave her. 'Ah, messing with Yi chan is quite amusing.' yuzu giggles in her own thoughts.

"Yuzu-Chan" Ayato trail of and Yuzu grab her hand..

"If you call me 'Yuzu chan' one more time I'm going to stab you," Yuzu stated darkly as a knife seemed to just appear in his hand. Ayato hadn't even seen her reach or grab for the cutting knife. Yuzu smirk was cruel but her eyes gleamed playfully and she soon burst out laughing, "I'm joking, yi chan Pffft. You should have seen your face. Haha. Putting the joking aside, just call me Yuzu." she smiles cutely which make Ayato blink and chuckles.

Ayato stared at the smaller female pouting face and sighed heavily, "Yuzu.."

"Yes?" yuzu look at her

Yuzu name rolling off her tongue still felt unfamiliar but she continued on either way, "You are aware that we will be leaving in two days." said the Ayato

"Mmm-hm," Yuzu still wasn't all for this thing, but as long as it was interesting, she might as well go along for the ride. And if it turned out to be a bore she could just run back to Osaka or something right? Besides this 'prince or princess' must be worth her time somewhat. Maybe she was one of those wimpy types, than she could order her around and stuff. Ha! she grins in her own thoughts

(o.o so evil of yuzu chanXD)

Ayato started packing her things and she caught herself staring at the raven girl, who was looking out into the sun set. 'Beautiful...that was one word to describe her. Elegant, yes. Knowledgeable and good mannerism, yes. But hrt attitude is quite unnerving sometimes.' she sigh as she saw yuzu done packing

"See ya Later yi chan~" said ayuzu holding her bags

'Indeed,' she thinks as she saw her leaves in the car.

'Wow...It's like from a fairytale outta the book,' was all Yuzu could think about the place. Everywhere she looked it just fitted even more to the ideal storybook tales adults created for little children. she looked at the pair across of her, servants of the Shioon family, and noted their profiles for future reference. The duo were a beauti female with fox eyes which was in black color and a Cheshire grin female who seemed to be staring at her intently. The designated driver, of the van they were currently occupying, had shoulder-length brown locks and a somewhat indescribable demeanor.

"Wah, Ayato was right. shee's totally beautiful," the female gushed as she shook the blonde back and forth excitedly. She lifted her hand in a greeting, "Hi, I'm Erika, and this is Yuma and that's Togu. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, its yuma?! Ahahaha, my name is actually Yumasaki, Yumasaki Walker. So Yuzu-san, tell us what is it like in Osaka. touga and I are actually really interested in your city's manga and anime," Walker inquired as it seemed as he and Erika seemed to have sparkles in their eyes. yuzu mused to herself 'So, they're otakus...'

"Why yes! My city is greatly known for its' talent at anime and manga," Yuzu boasted as the pair seemed to be jumping in their seats. Apparently they were all for osaka and City X's union and friendship. 'Heh, well sorry to disappoint you. I don't actually plan to go through with this whole marriage thing.'

"Stop fussing Shioon. I'm sure everything will be fine. Right, Rei?" said ry claming down the princess

"Rei," Ry looked at said blonde. For a while now she had been quiet and dismissive, more than usual.

"AUUGH, how can I be calm when I'm going to marry someone who I'm just meeting today," Shioon growled as she gripped one of the pillars, just a tad too hard. The plan was that Shioon would meet her fiancé in the gardens, alone. And somehow that gave Shioon a bad feeling, something she couldn't explain.

Ry finally got the princess to go to the gardens semi-calm and composed. yuzu strolled down the paths of exotic flowers. she was never a flower-kind of girl, but these were indeed intriguing and eye-catching. she soon found a clearing with a single table with two chairs. From what she heard from the peppy raven girl and blond male, this Shioon, was supposedly handsome and beautiful but had a slightly dangerous temper and outlook.

'Well, if she weren't much of a challenge, it'd be much too boring~'she grin

Shioon made her way to her favorite part of the mansion's garden: a small clearing with a single table and a great view of the flowers. But there was someone already occupying one of the chairs, someone Shioon didn't recognize. 'How the hell did she get in?'

"Hey you!" yell shioon from afar.

Then their eyes met , Shioon's brow twitched in annoyance. This girl, really annoyed her; the way she looked at her defiantly and seeming to stare right through her, "You piss me off."

Yuzu seemed to be taken aback at this but her smirk never fell.

"Oya, is that so? How horrible~ I'm sure we could be such great friends and have lots of fun together!" said yuzu while standing up from the chair she was sitting.

Going purely by instincts and the first thing that popped up in her mind, Shioon lunged at the girl. Yuzu gracefully skipped out of the way, letting the chair take the demise of Shioon's wrath. Seeing the chair being totally demolished by only a half-hearted punch, made Yuzu's shiny brown irises widen. 'Oh~ How very interesting.'

The fight continued with Shioon hefting the table up and throwing it in yuzu's general direction. Yuzu twirled away, obviously mocking the Beautiful princess, and her smirk widened, "Ne ne~ You are quite the monster are you a vampire." she chuckles

Shioon growled as a vein popped at the side of his fore head and hers vision started swimming in red. And there went the second chair. It frustrated Shioon even more that the girl seemed to dodge her attacks effortlessly, "Stop jumping around, ya stupid lady. And let me punch that pretty face in."

"Oh! I'm flattered that you find me pretty, though I could do without the violence. Is this your way of flirting around here?" Yuzu was pretty proud of her words, as it hit the princess hard, awarding her with Shioon's blushing face. 'Wah~ What a pretty expression on such a monster'

The girl was soon bombarded with punches and if it wasn't for hher in-born reflexives, she would be down by now. 'An animal that acts upon instinct, the brain capacity of a protozoan, and the strength of a monster. What a beauty~'

~ few hours later~

"EEEEEEEH? You're telling me this protozoan monster is Princess Shioon of City X," Yuzu cried out, pointing an accusing finger towards the said princess The girl had a slight bruise on her lower jaw and some littered around her arms . The princess was about to lunge towards the smaller female if Ry and Yui weren't trying to hold her back.

"Kill kill kill kill kill killlll just let me kill her-," Shioon muttered under her breath. Yuzu spared her a glance and crossed her arms.

"She's not very prince-y, is she," Yuzu pouted and stuck closer to Ayato. Apparently yuzu had stolen the knife that she had pulled on Ayato and used it on Shioon. They were only minor cuts and the princess had hardly noticed them. Ayato sucked in a breath before stating their current task.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. So, to reconcile I suggest you guys treat each other's wounds." said Ry aloud.

"...WHAT?" said the both beauties in union

Rei clapped her hands, seeming to silently agree to this, while Yi nodded her head in acknowledgement. Yuzu and Shioon exchanged heated looks as both grimace, or in Shioon's case snarled. Ry gave both females hard looks. Yuzu whined childishly before composing herself.

"Ok, if you says so yi chan," Everyone in the room, excluding Yuzu, reacted. Yuzu gave Ayato a wink, "But then you owe me a favor, ok~?"

"Whatever, just try to get along and please stop calling me that." yi looks at her sigh

"Awww, yi chan embarrassed expression is cute!" yuzu reveled in the maid's expression as they turn to leave. yuzu stared at the closed door one second longer before turning towards her rather 'big' problem.

to be continued..~


	2. Chapter 2

The princess practically doozed off a deadly aura, as she glared at the Yuzu.

"Ah~ such a scary face, Shi-chan." said yuzu while grinning

"The heck?" Shioon stood abruptly from where she sat, her bed, "Don't you dare to call me that!"

Yuzu only shrugged and looked over the Princess profile. she dug through the aid kit the two were given till she found the antiseptic and had full intention on using it on Shioon. Said man shot her a glare that clearly said 'Don't-fucking-touch-me-you-bastard.'

"Honestly Shi-chan, who else is going to fix you up? I'm pretty sure you have no intelligence on medical care, so might as well get on with it," yuzu rolled her chocolate orbs before making a move to apply the antiseptic again on the wounds  
( so bad yuzu chan u hurt poor shichi /)XD

"I don't need your Damn help! All I need is some glue and-" Shioon was tailed off as Yuzu interputed

"Glue? Seriously, I knew you were a protozoan, but to use glue on cuts. Oh my. Shi-chan if we don't apply this you could get infection and glue is not going to prevent that," Yuzu grin childishly, waving a finger to man she was facing, "For the love of Ootoroo, its common sense."

Shioon bit back her retort, she lost this round. Yuzu grinned and kneeled in front of the princess, grabbing her hand before crooning, "Ne~ This might sting a little."

Shioon didn't even flinch as Yuzu dipped the antiseptic soaked cotton ball on her open wounds. Yuzu was disappointed. 'Pain' was just not in this monster's vocabulary. As Yuzu finished patching up Shioon hand, a mischievous idea came to mind.

Yuzu was putting a band aid on Shioon's nose and the princess tried not to glower or flush. 'she's too close, too close, kill, kill, kill...' that was working on the princess mind

Yuzu placed a quick kiss on the Princess's nose. Shioon went rigid as Yuzu made a motion with her hand over the Princess bandage nose, "And pain now come to Shi-chan."

Shioon quickly grabbed the smaller girl and pin her underneath her on the bed, Yuzu winced at the sudden roughness and yelped. she looked up to angry brown orbs glaring down at her. Yuzu just grinned mischievously, "What? Does Shi-chan wanna take me right here and now? We're not even married yet, you protozoan. At least there's a bed-"

"Shut up," Shioon's face once again flared red. Her grip tightened on Yuzu's wrists making her hiss, her pained expression slipping through her mask. as suddenly some one opened the door

"Yuzu, I came to visit you on your first day here. What's with all the nois- Awawawa! You guys can't be seriously doing this now? Stop! STOP!" Said Chichi while confuse and little flush face

-After minutes of explanations (from Shioon of course)- *.*XD

"Ah, I see. I'm glad I misunderstood the situation. Hi, I'm Chici. I'll be handing over Yuzu to you so please look after her." said chichi while smiling at the both beauties.

"Wah~ Chichi how could you! I could get this from my sinister sisters but from my best friend! How can you be so cruel," Yuzu whined as she let said princess apply an ointment to her bruises. Chichi could only chuckle as Shioon's face turn into poker face .

"I know Yuzu's not exactly a good girl, actually she's kinda dumb . Ah, I meant it in a good way," Chichi added as Yuzu began to pout on her best friend comment. Shioon grunted as to add to the conversation that she doubted there was anything good about her, "Haha it seems you guys got a rough first meeting. Is that where you got all these bruises?" said chichi while point at the bandages

"Haah, this vampire monster over here had to be throwing chairs and tables at me. Shi-chan chased me out of the gardens and threw a metal railingat me." Yuzu complain to her friend while pouting.

"Shut up, you dumb! It's you and your smart-ass mouth, that's at fault. And stop calling me that annoying nickname!" Shioon shoot glare at her while crossing her arms over her own chest

"I'm surprise you don't have any broken bones. A metal railing," Chichi shook her head. The things Yuzu got into were never simple nor safe, "Aw look at you! You're not getting enough nutrition again."chichi pouts by concern about Yuzu health.

Chichi patted the Yuzu paler skin, and ran over her chapped lips with her thumb. Yuzu gave a careless shrug when Chichi launched into 'serious lecture' mode as she chided the smaller girl.

"Well I best be off, Yuzu look after yourself for my sake would you,?" Yuzu answered Chichi by sticking out her tongue and pouting. The sight making Chichi laugh fondly, "Yea, love you too. I'll come by again soon." She smiles as she went out from room.

Making sure to be discreet and for Shioon's eyes only, Chichi motioned for the princess in the hall. Shioon wasn't sure how far she could trust this supposedly 'wannabe doctor', as Yuzu had put it, but she seemed normal enough. Yuzu didn't notice or she simply didn't care as Shioon beside her or not..

"Ah, Shioon-san, may I just call you Shioon?" said chichi

"Uh...it's fine. Formality doesn't matter to me." said Shioon while looking at her

"Do I even want to get into why Yuzu calls you 'Shi-chan'," Chichi couldn't help but laugh as Shioon glowered. Taking a deep breath before her demeanor becoming serious and sincere, she gazed up into Shioon's chocolate brown orbs with an almost pleading look, "Look, I know you and yuzu got off on the wrong foot..."

"Hah, I think that's a little of an understatement," Shioon added darkly as she fingered one of her bandages.

"Ahaha, maybe a little. But I ask that you watch over her, as a soon-to-be doctor and her friend. As you can see she's not really health conscious, though she does claim her health is number one, and she's prideful about this kind of thing. If she's sick or not feeling well, she won't show it. When she's hurt, she comes to me or fixes it herself, which I can't do in her current situation, and here I doubt she'll tell anyone about it. I know she's a lot of trouble. Makes sure she eats enough and not does anything life-endangering, and if she does get very sick give me a call," Chichi writes down her number on a piece of paper before handing it to Shioon, "Ah, look at the time. Well I got to go, see you around Shioon-sama."

'What the hell.'Shioon thought while looking at the paper.

The princess watched the back of Chichi 's blue dress, must be the school's uniform, disappear in the distance. But as she came back to her current situation, she ran a hand roughly through her black hair in out of frustration. she reached into her pocket and pulled out a electic stick, placing it in her mouth before lighting it. she stayed out for a few more minute before slipping the cigarette into a special pouch to save for later.

~chichi side~ / (chichi lemme glomps you later are not you happy xD i make you doctor?)

"Aaah, I hope Shioon-santakes my advice. Though after what I've seen today, I wouldn't be surprised if I have to come twice a week," Chichi had stopped babbling to herself as something to her right caught his eye. There sitting in the moonlight was a women sporting a black Suit. His skin pale and shinning as the light danced off him. The only weird thing? She was stabing his Chichi couldn't find the fear normal people felt for things they could not explain. Instead she felt a pull, a nagging fascination, to the Man who seemed so perfect to her. After what seems like forever, he began to turn towards her. Chichi suddenly felt nervous and shy; so she did the only thing she was capable of in his state, she ran.  
all the Ry was stare her running away as he place hand on his face '' Did i look that bad..? '' He wonders to himself.

As Chichi boarded her leaving ship she stared tearfully at the now fading city. she felt an empty, dull ache in her chest and all she could think and berate herself with was: 'I want to go back!'

~yuzu side~ ( here somes the future wifu)XD

Yuzu scrunched her nose in disgust as the princess sat back on her bed.

"Were you just smoking?" Yuzu ask while turning towards her

"Yea, what's it to you?"Shioon rise eyebrow while looking at the smaller girl.

Yuzu scowled and clutched a pillow close to her face, as if it could possibly draw away the smell, "Oh~ Nothing! Just that it smells weird and is a way to make any normal person die quicker."she stares at the princess still covring her face

"Well...I'm not a normal person." Shioon said looking at her

"No kidding~" Yuzu snickered as the Princess glared at her. But with Shioon sitting so close, the smell of scent easing off her, she also began glaring at the other. Soon another idea to annoy the brute slithered in her mind. Oh, so many ways to piss the princess off. Yuzu ignored her comfort zone for now to slither her way to whisper in Shioon's ear seductively, "You know, you're not going to get any kisses from me, nor would I be willing, if you smell and taste like those weird sticks. The taste is revolting and I hate the smell."

"Is that so..."

There was something unreadable in Shioon's eyes as she laid them on Yuzu's by its own. Shioon quickly pinned Yuzu back down underneath her. A sense of fear crawled up Yuzu'ss spine as she tried, struggles, to escape as the princess caged her down.

"Then I'll just have to make you get used to it." Shioon smirk while looking at the yuzu expression which somehow amused her.

Shioon's lips then abruptly met Yuzu's. Catching the first hint of the terrible taste, and the smell intensifying around her, Yuzu shied away. But Shioon wasn't having any of that. Using one of her hands to hold yuzu hands above her head, the other took the yuzu's beautiful face to meet her lips once again. The kiss was chaste, simply just smacking of the lips, as Yuzu's protests were only vocalized as grunts. The princess swept her tongue on Yuzu's bottom lip, successfully making her gasp, to delve her tongue in the smaller female's hot wet cavern.

Yuzu could only yelp in surprise before Shioon's tongue enticed yuzu's own oral organ to play. she couldn't stop the small moan that bubbled out. Eyes widening, Shioon drank in the moan, her guard falling slightly. But it was enough for yuzu's eyes to snap open, narrowing dangerously. she pushed the taller girl away, something appearing in her hand before, slashing Shioon in the chest.

Shioon winced as she looked down at her chest to see her life's essence slowly beading and falling through the break of skin. Shioon growled and was about to snarl at the girl before what she saw made her stop speechless.

Yuzu's face was visibly flushed and her eyes were cloudy and unfocused. Her hair hair slightly tousled and mussed, as were her clothes. Her breath came out short and ragged and was that a slight tremor she saw. What was worse was that Shioon thought she looked really sexy, they way she was right now. And...and what she really wanted to do right at this moment was to just kiss her again.

(o.o what kind of kiss you do shichi? xD poor alchi /) bear withh meXD

Before Shioon could act upon her impulse Yuzu scowled and, gracefully, leapt off the bed and stormed out of the princess room. It took Shioon a minute before processing that the girl had left and what she had just done. sje had never felt her face burn so hot till now. she placed her head in her hands, injury forgotten on her chest, and started mumbling blushed

she hates that girl, that's right, this only happened cause of the stupid louse's words. Yet why did Shioon, at that one moment, wanted nothing more than to kiss the smaller girl. Shioon shook her head furiously, pushing the thought somewhere far back into her mind.

"What the hell did I just do..." she said to her self

~yuzu side~ /

Yuzu was glaring daggers at a patch of floor in front of her. Rubbing the back of her hand at her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed close together. she crouched against a wall, chin resting in between her knees, mind swimming through hazes and fog.

"I hate the taste, hate the smell. I hate it, hate it..." Yuzu began muttering to herself bitterly. A soft cool breeze past by her, cooling down her inner rage, and making her mind clearer as it went.

Yuzu just sat there staring out at the sky and stars she could see. Upon realizing something she flinched and ducked her head back down, hiding her face.

"Tha-...That was my first kiss..." she mumbles as she blushed.

~next day~

The wedding was just around the corner. Yuzu watched, from the rooftop of a tall building, all the towns' folks flitting about. They all had happy grins and enthusiasm about the news of the bonding with their City X and Osaka. Yuzu hummed absentmindedly and continued her people watching. Her ears perked at a sound behind her and turned around to see none other than the king's assistant.

"Ah, yi chan found me! Boo, I wanted to hide for just a little longer," Yuzu whined childishly as she observed the maid expression. Ayato gave a disapproving frown and her brows furrowed out of slight frustration. 'Uwah, is she annoyed that I slipped away from her.'

"Yuzu sama, I told you not to leave my side. Not all of the regions in City X agree to this marriage. We need to make sure no one is after you or put you in any unnecessary danger," she scolded the smaller teen. yuzu pouted and returned her gaze back to the crowds of people below. "What are you doing up here anyways?" she asked the soon-to-be-wife of queen.

"Hmm~ One of my favorite hobbies. It's called people watching," yuzu said proudly. ayato looked at the crimson eyed of girl questioningly, not quite sure what kind of activity the yuzu was claiming. yuzu caught her gaze and grinned lazily up at her. "You see that man over there. Well he secretly likes that woman over there, who likes that man in the shop, who actually likes the same man we started with. How I know is that the first man keeps glancing over at the woman with a longing gaze. But it's only a glance here and there. If you don't step back and observe you probably won't even notice him glancing at her in the first place.

"Now the woman is less discreet as she does as much as she can to pass by the man that she likes, like it was by pure coincidence. She is unfortunately married, judging by the ring on her finger, but is not happy or satisfied if she has an interest in another man. Now the guy in the shop, you'd think he's got no worries in the world. But a true observer can see that he is in fact stressing over the fact that he is homosexual. The lines on his face looks strained and it looks like his hair is thinning despite still being quite young. When he thinks no one is looking he gives the first guy such a lusty stare before frowning and cradling his head in shame. Nothing is missed by a perfect observer like myself~!" yuzu smirks

"You-," Ayato started but was cut off by the smaller girl.

"Are amazing? A truly wonderful perfect observer?" yuzu smirks answer by her question.

"...really like to hear yourself talk," she finished. Yuzu slumped in dismay and gave the maid a look. Ayato couldn't help but think the childish side of yuzu was really cute. "Heh."

"...Did I just make yi chan laugh? I think I'll count this as a victory, even if it is a small one," yuzu smirked smugly, whilst ayato rolled her purple orbs at the girl.

"Anyways come down, there is still more of the town you haven't seen yet," ayato stated as she started her way down the building. yuzu gave one last glance at the throngs of people as they continued on with their lives not even knowing about the marriage. Her marriage.

"Coming." maid answer aloud as she being called.

As yuzu walked around with the maid a sudden thought occurred to the girl.

"Ah,yi chan''yuzu exclaimed, successfully making Ayato whip around alert. The girl inwardly laughed at the taller teen, "You still owe me one! And relax, it's not like they're going to send hoards of assassins after or me or something."

"You don't know that," the maid muttered under her breath. This time yuzu couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. she patted ayato on the shoulder and pointed to a nearby restaurant. ayato once again gave her that questioning look which only made yuzu smirk.

"Your treat~" yuzu grin

~shioon side~ *.* -grin)

Shioon was nodding off as and Rei tried, but failing miserably, to explain how the ceremony was going to go. The princess could care less and found herself thinking about her bride-to-be. This proved to be a bad idea as Shioon grew irritated and started her usual death mantra. It was only when Ry started to talk about the kissing part did Shioon got unusually quiet. After that night, she hadn't seen yuzu. Not once. And three days had already passed between then. It was a tradition in her country that the bride was to be kept away from the groom for at least several days before they wed.

From what the servants were gossiping about, yuzu was currently staying in ayato's room. It's not like Shioon cared! The stupid maids just couldn't have gossiped a little quieter. And whether Shioon liked it or not her mind started to drift to hers and yuzus last physical contact.

"Haah, is Shioon even listening to us," Ry sighed for like the 50th time that day. he was having trouble getting the princess to actually listen to the plans of the wedding. Rei stalked over to Shioon and waved her hand in front of princess face.

"Negative, Ry-san." said the maid.

A spark of annoyance resided in Ry as he gave a curt command to the blonde Russian, "Rei would you be as so kind to smack her for me."

"...Affirmative."

Said Russian smacked the princess in question on the temple. Shion merely blinked and stared at the girl in question. Ry slumped in defeat and decided to just continue to do his job.

"As I was saying, after confirming your vows and all it is all sealed with a kiss. The kiss is important, it is to show commitment and prove that you two are a wedded couple."

"Do...Do I really have to kiss that girl," was Shioon's grumpy reply. Ry nodded his head sadly. Everything he just explained went through the tall princess's ear and out the other. "Tch."

Ry patted the princess shoulder comfortingly. she knew the situation was not easy and that it was not in favor towards the two involved, well at least one of them. she wasn't sure what was going on in the bride's mind half the time. Granted they only met on few occasions. she watched rei ruffle Shioon's hair , as princess pulled out a cigarette. Now that she thought about it Shioon hadn't been smoking as often these past few days.

"How about it," the dread-locked man asked as he offered his pack of cigarettes to the teen. Shioon gave the sticks a longing look and tentatively took one.

"One wouldn't hurt." she mumble.


	3. Chapter 3

~ In resturent~  
''Hmm~ the food here is not nearly as great as Japan's. You know we have one of the most delicious delicacies known. Ah, how I crave for some ootoroo right now."

Ayato watched as Yuzu indulged herself into the food, taking only a little of each plate. Tasting. she watched as she would touch the small morsel with her tongue first before wrapping her pink muscle over it and inviting it into her mouth. And if it were to please her tastes she would hum in approval, and if not she would grunt and move quickly to the next plate. Their gazes met but Ayato did not look away.

"Ara, am I catching Yi-chan attention," teased Yuzu while grinning.

"You are," was Ayato's firm reply. Yuzu stilled as crimson bore into dark chocolate. After a while she broke contact and continued to sample the food in front of her. "You...You don't plan to go through the wedding at all do you?"

Yuzu didn't miss a beat as she pulled on her usual smirk and cocked her head to the side questioningly, "What do you mean, yichan?"She looks at the maid.

"You think you can just walk off into the night before the wedding and go back to Japan don't you? You think you can avoid this wedding? I can see it in your eyes," Ayato said sternly but Yuzu showed no expression.

"And what if I did?" Yuzu said after staring at her.

"How naïve you must be. Even if you were to get back to Japan they have been asked to deliver you back to us if seen. Though how you would even get back there would be in question when all the boats and docks will be closed for the wedding day. All captains and sailors are asked to take the day off and row boats are stocked away and locked. Did you really think that we had not thought of this happening? We only get one candidate from Japan. They are not willing to do another drawing. So we are to keep you or lose you and a bond with Japan forever," Ayato said quietly as she kept her gaze on the table, her smug smirk hidden.

'yichan...can be quite dangerous,' Yuzu thought as she leaned back in her chair comfortably taking her time to retort back to the maid. True, she was thinking on sneaking off, preferably, during the night and be done with this event. But things aren't as easy as it was before. No. Rather her feelings about this marriage have changed. Things were really getting more and more interesting and even the people here were interesting. A monster, the headless fairy she had met a couple days ago, the twist of hierarchy, and ayato and the people inside the Koizumi family all had their weird story backgrounds. Yes, in fact, she will stay just a little longer and enjoy her stay on City X. But that didn't mean yuzu planned on staying, no, but rather she was prolonging her stay by a couple months or so. Even if she was married to that protozoan . As long as she's amused. But Ayato didn't need to know that, from now on though, she would need to be more careful around the girl.

"My, my, yichan. To think that little ol' me would try to even run away! You don't need to worry, I'm not going to run." yuzu smiles as she look at the maid.

And so the morning of the wedding was quite hectic. All the cooking, baking, and preparations were being set. The youngest of the Koizumi was even present.

Thanks to Shioon, her brother was able to become an actor. Back when they were younger, Shioon had noticed how her little brother always admired actors and vowed to let him become one. Shioon had argued with the council that since her brother was not in line with the throne that they could let him in the acting world. At first the council had disapproved but after some persuasion from the eldest koizumi they later complied. So now her brother was known around the world as Hayama koizumi.

He would visit his older Sister from time to time and come down to City X for a break, if needed. The fact that this marriage was forced, and that it bothered Shioon, unnerved the younger Koizumi . He had a little talk with the council but nothing could be done. So now all he could do was be with his beloved Sister every step of the way.

~yuzu side, In her room~ (/ here comes the future wifu)

"Ne, I've heard that Shi-chan has a younger brother and that he's here. What's he like," the soon to be princess questioned the otaku. Erika was sewing up some finishing touches on her white formal attire for the ceremony, as Walker was aiding her. Erika gave him a toothy grin and removed the needle that was occupying her mouth.

"You must mean Hayama. Hmm, well he's a quiet withdrawn child. He doesn't show much emotion and he talks in a monotone-like voice. But he is such a bishonen. Ever heard of Him," she asked the soon to be perked up at the name and left her mouth open in a complete 'o' shape.

"You mean the actor, Koizumi Hayama, that's her brother," she said flabbergasted. Erika nodded enthusiastically. yuzu furrowed her brow and sighed as she looked out the window with an odd face.

"Is something the matter yuzu-san," Walker asked curiously.

she didn't answer for a while and Erika and Walker wondered whether she was going to say anything at all before she finally spoke.

"My sisters...are quite big fans of him. Oh boy, would they be surprised if I told them that I was marrying the brother of koizumi. Or should I say Hayama," she said in a rather bored tone. she drew her knees towards her chest and stared idly at the floor.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! Family members are greatly welcomed to the wedding and we tried contacting your parents but they seem to have been busy this day. But a certain Maiko and Ruiko can come. They were all giddy and happy to be invited," Erika added doing a little victory fist pump. Walker nodded energetically behind her.

Yuzu seemed to pale before running her hands down her face and back up through her hair. If those little brats came here- she didn't even want to think about it. Poor hayama, if her sisters ever get their grabby hands on him he will send him his condolences.

"Haah- Thank you for warning me, Karisawa-san," she said to the raven girl. Erika didn't quite understand but accepted the gratitude nonetheless.

"Look yuzu san, isn't your veil just lovely!"

~shioon-chan side~ *.*

Shioon began fidgeting with her dress as his brother helped fitted her onto his formal dress. She hated wearing this type of clothing. Sure wearing some slacks and a dress shirt was fine, but her formal gown was just so flashy and stand-offish it made her uncomfortable. Hayama slapped his hands away from the neckless and started to fix it. Again.

"Sorry...," she muttered her apology. Hayama gave him a questioning glance as he attempted to make the neckless locked.

"You're nervous. You're about to get married so it's understandable. Plus it's not like this is an enjoyable situation for you. Ah, which reminds me, I haven't met your bride yet. I'm going to introduce myself so please refrain from messing up your gown before I come back," Hayam said rather monotonously. Shioon hesitated for only a second before nodding uncertainly. "Then I'll see you soon."

Minutes after Hayama had left, Shioon finally eased down and sat on her bed. "damn that girl, you better not do anything bad to my brother."

Hayama made his way towards the bride's room and knocked politely at the door. After moments of silence he was granted entrance by Erika's voice.

"Ah, Hayama! Welcome home! Ne, yuzu-san, this is the younger Koizumi," informed Walker. Said actor came in and bowed to the servants and converted all of his attention on yuzu.

"Ho~ So this is Shi-chan's little brother," yuzu said in interest. Hayama wondered whether she and his brother were actually quite close for Yuzu to call her in such a familiar way. The soon to be princess stood and looked him over. "Hmm, it's hard to tell you are even related to her at all."

Hayama waited until Yuzu had finished circling her before offering her hand to shake. "I am Koizumi Hayama. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Yuzu said with a grin

"Hayama, don't you think yuzu sama is totally beautiful," Erika gushed. The teen in question could only chuckle as Walker tried to tell his partner to calm down. Hayama gave Yuzu a full glance before giving them his answer.

"Yes, she is indeed quite a beauty. I'm hoping I can trust you to be by sister's side and support her as she is throne king."

yuzu could only blink back at the actor before remembering that she was still to play along that she actually didn't mind getting married to Shioon. she nodded in fake enthusiasm and sat back into a chair. Hayama sent Erika and Walker off for a while to talk to his soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"You don't look like a girl that is ready to get married or into commitment. Just what are you planning," Hayama questioned with no change in his voice or appearance. yuzu only stared into those dull brown eyes before smirking.

"I won't lie to you. I hate Shi-chan. I have no idea how this marriage is supposed to work out but seeming as to it has to work or fail and crumble with everyone with it, she and I are complying. Don't start giving me looks, I didn't choose to want to marry her. I also didn't have a choice with her starting to throw chairs and tables at me and making our first meeting quite messed up. You see, I can only love humans," as yuzu ranted she observed the actor's face and noticed slight changes that no normal unknowing person would notice. her smirk seemed to widen further when the brunet furrowed his brow in frustration.

"You don't even know Onii-san."

"Oh, I don't need to know her to know that she is a monster with no self control," Yuzu countered and cackled softly to herself.

"nee-san is very kind-hearted, she looks out for the people around him so she doesn't hurt them. she also degrades herself for her strength and when people run away in fear of her," Hayama argued, even though his voice held no change. yuzu gave him a bored look.

"They should be scared. she's a monster! Who wouldn't be afraid of getting their face smashed in or a 150 lbs. or even heavier object thrown at them? she's dangerous~" yuzu drawled out only to see the younger Koizumi almost unnoticeably bristle. 'But yet that just makes him all the more interesting and fun to toy with.'

Hayama could practically feel the urge to yell at the girl in front of him. To cause this strong of reaction out of her, yuzu must be purposely trying to rile him up. 'Well, if he wants to play. Let's play.'

"I've noticed from the moment I saw you and I'm hoping that nee-san is able to remove you of those masks you wear. I would like to see your true expression one day. In the mean time take care of nee-san and don't hurt her," he said before placing a hand on one of yuzu's cheek and softly caressing her other with her thumb. "I'll see you eventually, Yuzu-chan."

Hayama then made his exit. Well, it was not like he lied. Being an actor had its benefits; he just used it to his advantage. Ah, the twisting of one's words really did have one of the most wonderful reactions.

Well that wasn't how he thought the conversation would go. Yuzu wiped at his cheek, still feeling the warmth that was left behind. Damn koizumi's' and their unpredictable-ness!

Erika and Walker soon re-entered and started to fit yuzu into her outfit and filling her in how the ceremony was going to go and whatnot.

Since neither Shioon nor yuzu have come to age yet they would have the wedding only for the family's eyes and the subordinates of the koizumi house hold. They would officially announce their marriage when they turn 20.

"Hey yuzu sama did we tell you about the love making on the wedding night tradition," Erika practically squealed. yuzu had become stalk still as the information processed in her brain.

"Oh, really? Is that what your city supports," yuzu said with as much composure she could muster. Erika could only agree happily, ignorant towards her uncomfortable-ness with the subject. Walker could only stand back and watch, silently sending up a tiny pray for yuzu.

yuzu mulled over how she could get out of this 'tradition'. she's pretty sure Shioon would like nothing to do with her so maybe she was safe. But then again this was Shioon and she was entirely unpredictable. Plus they haven't seen each other for the past couple days so she had no idea what to expect out of the princess.

Surly if she were to have love making with a monster like her, she would die. Not to mention yuzu had never imagined doing it with a girl. Never had she imagined to do it at all. Not with her beloved humans, her love can only go so far, and certainly not with a monster.

Wait- What?"

~ shioon side~~ */* ( love making coming soon)XD

"Shizuo, are you even listening to me! I already told you and reminded you about the love making on the wedding night thing," Ry scolded as he pinched the bridge of her nose. Shioon seemed to pale and become strangely quiet. she...she had to do that with the damn girl? No way. No fucking way! There's just no way!

Ry noticed Shioon's panicked look and stood by her side trying to comfort her, "Shioon? Are you alright? Is- Is it cause of the love making part?"

The princess groaned and buried her head in her hands as she tried to will the thought of even doing such a thing with yuzu. It was just wrong. The fact that she hated the smaller teen's entire being was proof enough that she did not want to get into that with yuzu. Knowing that they shared a mutual dislike towards the other, she was in the ok, right? With her one-track brain, she hung onto this fact in hope that it was indeed true.

"You'll be alright, even if it's your first time." said Ry corssing his arms.

"R-Ry-san!" shioon look at him surprise.

~wedding time~

The wedding had finally started and Shioon and yuzu exchanged vows. After a few more words from the priest the couple had finally gotten to the kiss part. Shioon faltered for only a moment before lifting the veil away from yuzu's face. their eyes met again once again. There was no use in stalling for time for something that was inevitable. Shioon leaned and placed her lips gently against yuzu's.

Their lips melded together for a few moments before they separated, avoiding each other's gazes. yuzu moved her face out of Shioon's view, but not before the princess caught a hint of a blush on her cheeks, officially sending her into confusion.

'...Stupid Shi-chan! Who told you that you could kiss me so gently!' Yuzu wonders to her self while trying to hide her blush.

"yuzu-nee! yuzu-nee, that was so beautiful. You're a princess now aren't you," came the overly hyper voice of Maiko.

"nee san...beautiful...kiss...wonderful...happy." said ruiko while giggling ( al chan was really beautiful. The kiss was especially wonderful and I'm so happy for you */* stay happy.)

They then proceeded to glomp and cuddled their now newly wedded sister. Shioon stared in awe, not once had she thought that yuzu would have siblings. Actually she never once thought of the stupid girl family or her life in osaka. she was disturbed out of her thoughts when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Hey, you're Prince Shioon, right? Wow, you're so handsome ,beautiful and so prince-like," said Maiko, putting her hands on her cheeks dreamily. yuzu merely scoffed and looked away from the taller teen's glare. "Even though she's not much, and hse's basically an asshat, please take care of our stupid big sister!"

yuzu only sighed in defeat and crouched to hug the pair of twins. They clung to her neck, placed kisses over her face, and whispered things in her ears. Shioon kind of squirmed in the situation, seeing the lady in such an intimate way. she gave the room a full sweep, trying to locate her own younger sibling. she was soon able to spot that familiar head of brown as it headed straight towards her.

"hayama..."

"Onii-san," hayama greeted with a curt nod. He peeked behind her sister to find yuzu engrossed with a pair of twins. "Good afternoon, yuzu san."

Shioon did more than bristle at what hayama said, as they were faced with two pairs of rust colored orbs and bright ruby ones.

"...hayama koizumi?"

"Ah, yes. That is my stage name for when I am acting. But you may call me hayama," he said in his regular monotonous voice. The two twins all but stared at the actor with wide eyes. yuzu sighed and sent a silent pray up in the air, since she certainly doesn't believe in any godly beings. And Shioon was lost.

"yuzu nii! yuzu-nii! It's hayama! You married hayama's big sister," Maiko blurted out in her stupor. She was gripping yuzu by her arm sleeve and shaking her uncontrollably.

"Ah, yes, Maiko. I can see that. Though I have no idea how they could be related I am in fact married to hayama's, sister," she said quickly, stopping Maiko from shaking her any further.

"Haah, you know Mom and Dad wouldn't allow that. I'm here for the misfortune of being drawn by that stupid drawing we had. But visiting is fine, right, but not more than once a week," yuzu pointed out quietly as she playfully pulled Maiko's cheek. Maiko pouted and tried half-heartedly to get out of her grip.

"Twice a week!" said maiko

"No. yuzu-nii needs her time to recover after your little visits," she said sternly as her sisters gave her small glares and turned them to puppy dog eyes. It had no effect on her and they started pouting again

Maiko and Ruiko proceeded to pull Hayama with them throughout the throngs of people. Yuzu could only stare at them wearily as they started to disappear from her sight.

So how exactly were they doing this? yuzu and Shioon had been ushered into their now shared bedroom by the eager maids, including Erika. To say that the girls struggled and tried to prolong their engagement in that room was an understatement.

"yuz..-," Shizuo had started only to be cut off by said girl. yuzu had her finger at her lips which only proceeded to annoy her. The raven pointed towards the door where visible shadows could be seen through the bottom crack.

The princess flushed red and was about to get rid of the perverts when yuzu stopped her. she glared at the girl and tugged her arm experimentally only for the smaller teen to shake her head. Shioon voiced a low growl before seating herself back on their shared bed. yuzu motioned for her ear and she hesitantly complied.

"They're probably not going to leave unless we get this tradition going and done with," she whispered pretty calmly while Shioon blanched.

"Well, then we're screwed...no pun intended. There's no way we can just blow the tradition off. We're going to have to...do it," as soon as those words left Shioon's mouth, he got an incredulous look from the chocolate eyed girl.

"Are you mad? Whoever said we were ever going to do it? We're just going to have to be competent...well at least one of us," yuzu teased, earning a glare from the princess.

Without a second thought yuzu reached and undid Shioon's zip on her back and delve her hands inside it. Shioon's reaction was most pleasing towards the other. The red hue that covered his face and down her neck, as she scrambled with her hands to remove the other's, only seemed to amuse the yuzu further.

to be continued..~~  
/ kyyaaaXD love love clip in next chapter~


End file.
